The Story Of Us
by unbr0k3n
Summary: "We were young and in love." Squirrelflight breathed, her mind wandering to the many moons ago when they went on the journey to find their new home. It seemed like yesterday, and Squirrelflight's paws itched to be back there. ; one-shot. Squirrelflight recalls the tale of her and Bramblestar falling in love.


_"Tell us about you and Bramblestar!"_ Squirrelflight's ears perked up at her kit's mew. She turned her head, staring at two of her three kits. In front of her sat two she-cats, a golden-brown and white tabby, and a small reddish-brown cat. The third was a large ginger-furred tom, who merely shook her head and rolled his eyes.

"We were young and in love." Squirrelflight breathed, her mind wandering to the many moons ago when they went on the journey to find their new home. It seemed like yesterday, and Squirrelflight's paws itched to be back there. The she-kit's eyes widened in awe.

"I was a foolish apprentice, just like any other one. You'll be one day too." Amusement rang in the mother's voice. "And I was stubborn like a fox and more curious than a kittypet."

"Kittypets!" The small she-kit wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Now little one." Squirrelflight said softly, flicking her tail gently at her daughter's ear. "If it were not for a curious kittypet, you would not be here. And neither would I." She sighed softly at the rememberance of her father. "You were named after him, you know. He loved listening to the robin's sing."

"I must not get into another story. That is for another day." Squirrelflight purred softly. "Anyways, your father was chosen by StarClan for a very special mission. To find the clans a new home. Bramblestar was chosen as a ThunderClan cat. His sister, Tawnypelt, was chosen for ShadowClan. Crowfeather was chosen for WindClan. Feathertail was chosen for RiverClan, and her brother Stormfur joined her."

"Was Stormfur curious like you?" The golden kit asked softly.

"No, my golden one. He was looking after his kin. Just like you should with yours." Squirrelflight gently licked her kit's cheek.

"I don't know why your father let me go along the journey with him. I was a pest, always bothering and aruguing with him. But I'm sure even if he had told me no, I would have followed along anyways."

"I'm sure I caused a lot of trouble on that journey." Squirrelflight meowed. "But Bramblestar tells me I helped a lot. Sometimes I think he makes it up."

"But when did you two fall in love?" The golden she-kit whined.

"My kit, if you let me finish you will know." Squirrelflight teased softly. "I fell in love with him on that journey to the lake and back to the forest. Like any tom, I'm sure he didn't notice and thought I had just eaten a bad mouse."

"Our friendship grew, as did the ones I shared with the other cats on the journey. We were all very upset to lose Feathertail. Especially Crowfeather. He requested his warrior name to be in remembrance of her."

"Your father and my relationship stayed as a friendship for many moons until we got into an arguement about his brother, Hawkfrost."

"Hawkfrost!" The two kits gasped in fright.

"Do not worry, my kits. You are save from him. He can do no more damage." Squirrelflight assured. "I believed Bramblestar was with his brother, but I was foolish and didn't realize he was against. The affections of another tom nearly caught my eye, and my heart I suppose. But it wasn't like Bramblestar. I loved him, and I wanted to be his mate." Squirrelflight's eyes gleamed as she remembered.

"Wow." The golden she-kit gasped. "Squirrelflight, tell us another story!"

"Maybe I have a story." A tom meowed, walking into the nursery.

"Bramblestar!" The two she-kits ran up to their father, their brother joining from outside the nursery. The three kits pounded and tumbled onto the leader. Squirrelflight purred in amusement. She walked up to her mate, gently rubbing her head against his cheek.

"I have a story about a fiery apprentice who got herself stuck in a fence. But luckily a strong tom saved her." Bramblestar meowed, gazing at his mate. Squirrelflight nudged him playfully.

"I'm sure you have many stories about that fiery apprentice who got herself in a lot of trouble." Squirrelflight retored, cuffing his ear. Bramblestar purred.

"But don't you have patrols?" The tom asked, though he didn't want his father to leave.

"Patrols can wait." He replied. "I have a story to tell."


End file.
